Just a Boy
by HideyoshiNobyuki
Summary: Ben can't sleep and he steps outside for a moment to help him relax. Until he meets someone he could never expect. BEVIN. Lemon, one-shot. Slightly angsty. Shota; Younger Ben and Kevin.


**Shota time!! :DD Another one-shot for you lovelies.**

**Lemons are delicious.**

**This is a more serious one… Sorry if the characters seem too OOC.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

Ben Tennyson couldn't sleep. It was way too fucking hot and the sound of Gwen murmuring her sleep was unbearable. The boy flipped over to shove his face into his pillow, only to turn back over to stare at the empty ceiling. He was only in a plain white t-shirt and green boxers that were beginning to ride up from moving and fussing around so much.

He glared at the ceiling, wishing the heat would stop and rubbed his damp skin. After lying there for a few seconds, he groaned and sat up, scratching his head and hopping onto the floor. He looked at Gwen who was blissfully sleeping and still muttering something about magic. He was jealous that she could sleep so well.

Ben groped around in the dark, looking for a flashlight or a lantern. He stumbled a few times but caught himself to not wake anyone up and finally found a flashlight. He switched it on, the light first flickering and then glaring to a strong white-yellow beam. He shone it around the Rust Bucket's entrance a few times and slipped his feet through his cheap brown flip flops.

He finally got outside, closing the door behind him and sighing as he felt the cool air touch his skin. It was much cooler outside than inside the steaming hot RV. He made a face and shrugged it away, walking over to the nearby lawn chair that they had set up earlier and looked up. The stars were forested so richly in the sky, dozens of pinpricks of bright star fire.

Ben never really had the time to admire this kind of stuff… He was crime fighting, alien transforming, 10 year old boy. He didn't have time for these kinds of things nor had the patience for it. He was still just a boy.

He turned off his flashlight; moths were beginning to find it, so hungry for light. Ben sometimes felt like the moths… He felt hungry for something, not necessarily light… But something. He was the kidder, the joker, the clown. No one could ever take him seriously, really. Except for Grandpa Max and another person. Another person he could never really manage to think about without feeling hurt, betrayed.

Kevin.

He sighed again and put the flashlight that had been growing warm in his fingers on the table next to him. Only the lights of stars were there now… Not even the moths could get to that.

Ben's ears perked as he suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. His heart beat a little faster and he poised a small hand over his bulky Omnitrix, ready to go hero at any moment…

But his hand dropped when he heard that voice echo.

"Calm down, Tennyson. Don't get all worked up just yet," the voice purred through the darkness.

It was so familiar, like he had heard it so many times but he still couldn't recognize it. The dark figure stepped out and slowly walked towards him. It was small, not large like he usually saw.

Ben gasped when he had seen who it was. It was Kevin, in is human form.

"Kevin…"

"Yeah. In the flesh," he said, lowering the black hood that he had draped over his head.

Ben poised a hand up to his Omnitrix again but lowered it for some reason and fixated his green eyes on Kevin again.

"What are you doing here? And why are you human again? And how did you get out of the Null Void?" Ben immediately spat and glared at him.

Kevin simply looked at him, now getting closer and closer, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hooded jacket.

"I came to see you… And it's hard to explain. Let me just talk," he said quickly nodding away exactly what he had to do get here. It was so hard to _talk_ about, to think about, it happened so fast after he had tried so hard… He didn't have much time; he was going to die if he stayed human and keep away from the Null Void too long.

"To see me? Why?" the brunette asked again and still glared menacingly. It was so strange to see Kevin after so long and it was even weirder to see that he came to see _him_. Him of all people…

"You're always asking too many questions, Tennyson," he said casually and looked at his black painted nails.

"Answer it!" Ben almost yelled but tried his best to keep his voice down. He didn't want to wake anyone up but unwanted feelings and anger were beginning to boil to the point of climax.

Kevin looked at him again and frowned. "Is it so wrong that I came to see you? Is it weird!? Huh?!" he said angrily and crept closer to him, causing Ben to cringe back.

He could feel his heart roaring in his ears as Kevin leaned over to loom over him, his face just mere inches from his.

Kevin could feel himself looked away after staring into those green eyes. Those intoxicating green eyes that was so full of life… Energy. And real joy. But his? They were dead. Angry and there was nothing but bitterness for the world.

He sighed and got off from on top of him and stood again. "You have a place where I can sit? My feet are killin' me," he said quickly and looked around.

Ben looked at him, baffled for a few seconds but nodded slowly, pointing to another lawn chair. Kevin looked at it and hauled it over to sit next to Ben, rubbing his eyes.

He sat in the chair and leaned back. "I came to see you… Because, I uh… Missed you," he said quietly, turning red when he said the statement towards the end.

"Missed me?" Ben repeated softly and looked at Kevin like he was crazy or something. That was something he would _never_ say, even if he had a gun pointed to his head… But something felt different about Kevin anyways… The way he was acting. It was all so forlorn and hesitant.

"Yeah… You know it's no fun in the Null Void," he said quickly, with a dejected smile and scratched his head. It was just beating around the bush from what he was really trying to say. It was so _hard_ looking at Ben like that. So innocent and confused… He didn't know what to say.

"I would think so…" Ben replied sarcastically and then rubbing his arm. This was all so awkward. They were actually talking, unlike before when they would fight. It almost reminded them of when they first met.

Ben opened his mouth like he was trying to say something but closed it. He didn't know what say anymore, it was just awkward silence that bore unpleasantly through both of their skulls.

"Hey-" but Ben was cut off by Kevin's lips just barely brushing against his. It just barely touched them, only the sweet hot feeling of lip against lip. He only hung there, his breathing slow and soft until Kevin finally dipped in to kiss him.

The kissing was silky when something more harsh and foreboding was expected. Ben couldn't help his eyes from closing and his body from relaxing.

_This is a boy, Ben! You like girls! Girls!_

His thoughts were snuffled out but his feelings instead. Suddenly old feelings came flooding back, like an unwanted rain, like an unwanted wave. Why was he feeling this way? Why did he let him kiss and touch him like this? Ben didn't know, he was still just a boy. No… Any other person could have felt this way.

More importantly why was Kevin doing this?

Ben finally let his eyes close fully and he felt himself being pulled and shifted to be sitting on Kevin's lap now. For some reason Ben let him. It slowly felt like that hunger was being satisfied with Kevin here…

Kevin kissed the boy. He tasted so sweet, so fresh. He was only a year older but it still felt like he was much older… Like he was tired of life. This felt so good, so bittersweet, so hateful. Feelings sparked in him that he couldn't control until he finally got the courage to kiss the brunette.

He slid a tongue along the lips of Ben, hoping to gain access, to let him taste him more. Surprisingly the boy let him and Kevin slithered his tongue in, gently probing it with the brunette's tongue. They both suffered a sweet and long kiss, tender though they both hated to admit. It wasn't passionate. It wasn't lifeless though… It was warmer, like the sun on cold skin.

"Kevin… Why?" Ben finally asked after the kiss was broken and looked into the darker haired teen's eyes. He was confused yes, the taste of Kevin still staining his young lips. Kevin simply gazed into those green eyes again and hugged him tightly.

"Because… When you love someone… It does strange things to you," he said softly and pulled Ben away from him, pushing his lips against Ben's neck. It tasted a little salty, slightly from the sweat, and he could feel the brunette shivering underneath his ministrations.

Ben couldn't help the shaking; the feeling of Kevin's lips on his neck was unbelievable and electric. Love? The older boy loved him? He felt his stomach churn and his heart flop in his chest before giving a little suppressed groan.

Kevin had put his lips on his collarbone, suckling it and moving hand up the younger boy's shirt. The flesh was soft, undefined and smooth. It was flat and it sent static up his fingertips. He never knew he could have the opportunity to touch him like this; much less get close to him without breaking into a fight was a miracle.

Ben felt his head arch back when he felt him kiss and touch him. Kevin peeled the shirt off. Ben saw the radiant white shirt being hung on the back of chair and gave another soft moan as he felt Kevin kiss and suck on his shoulder. He was starting to feel bizarre again in his groin, like whenever he thought about something he shouldn't. The boxers were growing tighter and tighter and continually giving painful pressure to his crotch.

"Kevin… I feel weird," Ben tried to say. It was hard trying to keep little moans from slipping out of his mouth.

"Me too," Kevin said quickly and pulled the panting boy closer, their hot bodies squeezed against each other. Both gave loud gasps which then were followed shortly by groans when they felt their raging lengths briefly rub against each other. The friction was delicious, hot, and full-bodied.

Kevin looked at him, his cheeks pink and Ben, who looked all too confused and totally red in the face. "Why am I feeling like this?" the brunette asked. His voice was aggressive, but bemused and his face switched from that contorted with ignorant bliss to a glare. The look that demanded answers.

The raven haired boy sighed and gave him another kiss. "I'll make you feel really good. I promise," he said, ignoring the brunette.

Before Ben could protest he felt himself being flipped and now sitting in the chair, Kevin kneeling on the damp grass, his face in front of his throbbing member.

"W-What are you going to do Kevin?" he stammered but gave a gasp when he felt hot wet lips press against the head of his length. Precome had been dripping out and it had soaked into the green boxers, leaving a damp shiny dark spot on the underwear. Ben writhed when he felt pleasure, strange euphoric pleasure that he had never, never experienced before invade his virgin body.

"K-Kevin!" he moaned when Kevin licked him through his underwear, that hot dripping tongue moistening the cloth. The older boy slipped the underwear off, pulling it down to Ben's knees. He stared at the still developing shaft in front of him, illuminated by the starlight. It was slick, shining with precome that dripped from the top.

"Stop looking at it like that," Ben said angrily and tightened his grip on the chair handles and scowled at him. Kevin grinned and chuckled a little before craning his neck forward to tentatively lick at the slippery head. He licked his lips, almost shivering at the taste of Ben. It still tasted so sweet, so pure. Of course Ben hadn't done anything like this with anybody else. This definitely was the first.

Ben bit his lip, eyes half lidded. He stared at Kevin who was licking his rigid length. It made him even more aroused and his face pink. He didn't dare make a sound except for the whimpers that were coming from his restrained lips. He gave another moan when he felt Kevin take half of his hot member into his mouth.

It was so hot, unbearably hot and wet. It was slithering all around him and it grew even more torturously scorching when Kevin took in further. The raven bobbed his head back and forth slowly, Ben still all the while moaning and squirming. He pulled his mouth away to grab the base with his fingers and licking all along the sides and back up to the head. This was it… This was his last chance to be with Ben until a very long time.

Kevin wanted to ravish him, be with him. He wasn't the corny type; he also wasn't the romantic type. But love did crazy things to you. Or what he thought was love… Whatever it was, it compelled him to this, to want Ben, taste Ben, miss Ben, everything!

He took Ben in his mouth again and sucked it, his fingers occasionally rubbing and squeezing his hairless sac.

"I feel weird… Like something going to come out!" Ben breathlessly and tangled his fingers in Kevin's hair. When the older boy heard this, he began to suck with more fervor, grabbing Ben's rear. He dug his fingertips into the soft flesh.

Ben could feel wild warmth, an incredible pleasure bunch into a knot in his groin. He felt so bizarre; he never felt anything like that before. He moaned before pulling the raven's hair into his hands one more time before coming into Kevin's mouth.

Kevin swallowed it slowly. Ben was still developing; the come was clear but milky. He older boy sucked the member until it grew soft and pulled it out of his mouth. His lips were slippery with the taste of the younger boy and he almost immediately closed his eyes when he felt Ben grab the sides of his head.

The brunette didn't grab him harshly but more of held him there and led his face to his face. Kevin looked at him, his eyes now opened. He couldn't say anything; those intoxicating green eyes were boring into his dark ones again.

"Ben…" he breathed before Ben tilted his head to kiss him. It wasn't a perfect kiss, it was clumsy and inexperienced. The smaller boy didn't know; that was his first kiss before… He gave it Kevin.

"I can't stay here. I have to go," Kevin said slowly and held onto Ben again. He held him by the shoulders and forced himself to look into his green eyes.

Now he knew. He did love Ben.

"Why?" Ben asked in sudden alert and reached out to grip onto Kevin's arm. He had just got here and made him feel so strange, so good, and confused. He didn't want Kevin to go… He just…Didn't. He knew he felt something more for his friend.

"I just have to…" Kevin said in more of a hurry this time, looking around suddenly and stood up. His member was still strained against his pants. He'd take care of that later, for now he had to go. There wasn't much time left until the portal closed. He looked at Ben, hugged him one last time.

"Wait… Please," the brunette begged and hung onto Kevin's arms. He looked at him dejectedly, his heart sinking to his stomach.

"I'll see you soon... I promise," Kevin finally said and leaned over to kiss him before putting his hood on again and running. He couldn't look back… But he couldn't help the tears that were stinging his eyes as well.

Ben looked after the running figure and bit his lip. He had a feeling he was right.

He was still just a boy… He didn't know any better, he didn't know what was going to happen. But just a lingering feeling told him that he would see Kevin again.

* * *

**Awww. D': I felt sad writing this. Poor Ben and Kevin. Reviews, yes?  
**


End file.
